Angels Play
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Ever wonder what Prime did during the battle of Eypt? Fool around with Jazz!  a crack fic


NOTES BECAUSAE I LIKE THEM!

i dont own anything

this is weird and random (I was verry board oneday) And i hope you have fun reading it as much as i had making it:)

enjoy!~Cat

* * *

Sam took a very long step away from the body of Optimus Prime.

"Oh no, on nonono…."

Bumlebee sped over.

"Oh…this is a *kzzzt* set back in our story…."

O0o

Optimus opened his optics looking around. "were am I?"

He was surraounded by light and clouds.

"What the…angel wings?"

"Hey optimus!"

A voice called. Optimus spun seeing jazz.

"Jazz! Your alive!...unless were both dead."

"Yup." Jazz said smileing.

"Welcome to the land of the dead."

Optimus poked his wing. "So…can I fly?"

"No." Jazz said sadly. "The wings and halo are just for decteration."

Optimus was spark broken. "So are there any others?"

"No." Jazz said putting an arm around Prime. "Just you and me buddy."

"Then who's that?" Optimus asked pointing to a guy holding a sithe and was dressed in a dark cloak.

"That's the reaper." Jazz explained. "He brings people here. But don't bother talking to him," Jazz whispered. "He's very shallow."

* * *

"HEY! I CAN HERE YOU!" Cried the Reaper, pulling off his hood. Both Jazz and Prime gasped.

"Sunstreaker! You're the Reaper?"

He shrugged.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Jazz asked walking over.

"Yea, don't you know Sideswipe is going crazy trying to find you? Why would you take such a job?"

Sunstreaker looked hurt. "Its who I am Optimus. I mean, didn't you ever read _All Hail Megatron_?"

"_All Hail Megatron_?" Optimus gaped. "Whats that?"

"It's a comic book, by IDW Publishing." Jazz said holding up a copy.

Both Prime and Sunny gave him a weird look. Jazz just shrugged. "What? There's not much to do here."

O0o

Sam slouched up on the rock he was sitting on. "Oh man, I feel so guilty guys."

"Ya should. Ya killed our only leader." Mudflap spat. Skids slapped him.

"Still," Sam mumled. "I wish there was something I could do. What do you think Mikayla?"

She looked up from filling her nails. "Huh? What? Oh sorry… I don't know. My job is to sit around on Bee and look hot."

Bumblebee shoved her off.

"Leo?"

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't want to get dragged into this remember? But if this was _my _story, I would try to find away to bring him back from the dead. Yea…that would be coooooool…."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said with a grin. "Now all I have to do is make a call."

Bee sighed. "Sam…" He said, speaking slowly, as if he was talking to a three year old. "If _you_ call, the government would b-be able to *kzzzt* track you down. Ill do it."

He took out his radio.

O0o

AT N.E.S.T BASE!~

Everyone was freaking out.

"What are we going to do?"

"I cant be locked up!"

"Humens suck!"

"Oh no! I got a scratch!"

"QUIET!" Ironhide bellowed.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Im getting a call from Bumblebee. Go ahead Bee."

"_Ironhide, were are you? Is everyone there?"_

"Oh yea. Were all at N.E.S.T base. Except..wait…were's that little blue guy? Primus, whats his name again?"

"JOLT!"

"Sorry I didn't see ya back there! Yea were all here."

"_Good. *kzzzt* Sam has a plan."_

After, consulting with Bumblebee, Ironhide joined the group.

"Pack your things boys, and Arcee, Were heading to Egypt. That means you to Wheelie."

"ITS JOLT! Primus! If anyone else gets my name wrong again I swear…!"

O0o

Jazz and Optimus were lying on the clouds, laughing and giggling like little girls at a sleep over.

"He did _what_?"

"I know! I know!"

Optimus sighed. "Yea, I miss the good old days, before the war."

"Hey, are their any new comers that came to Earth after I died?"

"Oh sure." Optimus said flapping his wings. "Sideswipe and Arcee. You rember the twins right? Skids and Mudflap. And…and…gee, whats that little blue guys name?...is it Blurr?"

O0o

AT EGYPT! ~

Jolt suddenly stops. "I don't know why. But I have a sudden urge to electrify Prime right now. Hmm…."

0o0

BACK WITH OPTIMUS AND JAZZ!~

"Oh my! This _All Hail Megatron_ comic is funny! Mirage really got his aft handed to him!"

Jazz chuckled. "Hey Prime. Wanna listen to some tunes?"

He pulled out his stereo. Optimus listened.

"Wow. This song is great! Whats it called?"

"New Divide by Linkin Park."

"Hmmm…" Optimus mused. "This really relates to our story. In fact, it would make a perfect theme song for us."

Just then Sunstreaker came in with his cloak on. "Alright Prime." He said cracking his knuckles. "Time to go back."

"_What?"_

"Yea, looks like that boy, uh..Spike…?"

"Sam?"

"Yea, Sam. Whatever. He's gonna bring you back, so up you get."

Optimus looked to Jazz.

"But…I don't want to go."

"Wait…what?"

O0o

IN EGYPT!~

Sam, all cut up a sweaty, raised the matrix over Prime's body.

"LIVE!"

He smashed the matrix down into Primes core and nothing….

"Ummm…." Sam mumbled. "Let me try again. LIVE!"

Still nothing.

Sam was starting to panic.

Will Lennox checked his watch.

O0o

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Optimus yelled kicking his feet as Sunstreaker started to drag him towards the portal to Earth.

"You…have…to…geeeze Prime! You need to loose weight!"

"NOOOO!" Optimus howled pounding his fists. "I haven't finished reading _All Hail_ _Megatron_! I _need_ to know what happens!"

"Jazz!" Sunstreaker yelled. "Help me!"

Jazz ran over lifting Prime's back. "Sorry Opt, but its your own good. Say "Hi", to the guys for me, ok?"

"No!nonon! No!" Optimus howled as he was shoved through the portal.

O0o0o

Just as everyone was about to loose hope, Optimus sat up, sending Sam flying.

"what? Im alive? Aw, I miss my wings."

"Take mine!" Jetfire yelled, pulling his spark out.

Ratchet ran over with his tools.

"Quick! Roller-"

"ITS JOLT!"

"Quick! Jolt! Electrify!"

"My pleasure!" He jumped over schoking Prime's body. Optimus yelped shooting up in the air.

"IM AN ANGEL!" He cried.

Everyone sighed. "Well im glad that's over." Ratchet said.

"What should we do now?" Asksed Skids.

Sam shrugged. "Don't look at me. I did _my_ job. All I want to do now is sit on Bee and look cool."

Bumblebee shoved him off.

O0o

Megatron stood helplessly by the Fallens dead body. "How could this happen?"

"Yea…Im gonna go…" Mumbled Starscream, taking off.

Megatron pouted. "Now what am I suppose to do…hey, looks like Prime dropped something."

He picked up the dropped comic book, and dusted it off.

"_All Hail Megatron_? Hmmm…"

He smiled evily flipping through the book.

"Hehehe, this isn't over…"

O0o

Up in the clouds Jazz sat, his wings drooped.

"now what am I suppose to do?'

"MAKE WAY!" A voice yelled. "FOR THE GHOST OF…JETFIRE!"

Jazz jumped as the older bot stomped through, crushing his radio.

"Ooops, sorry about that Lad. But don't worry…youll never get board with me to talk to. Let me tell you my life story…"

"NOOOOO!"

~END


End file.
